Doze Reis E A Moça Do Labirinto Do Vento
by Lu Yun
Summary: Doze estátuas de mármore, uma princesa baranga e a Cidade Da Chapeuzinho Vermelho...o que será que vai dar? Não julgue pelo resumo. Fic baseada em um livro.


Doze Reis E A Moça Do Labirinto.

Esse é um livro muito bom que eu li para a escola. Eu e minha amiga Any (Lidiun) começamos isso a séculos! Hoje eu resolvi terminar. O estilo de escrita tá meio diferente por que eu comecei a muito tempo mas lá pra o 7º rei volta ao normal. Esse livro é uma ótima sugestão para leitura, para quem gosta do estilo distante que a Marina Colasanti escreve. Eu adoro! Pena que esse estilo não fica bom para a comédia....

Blábláblá jurídico:

Os Cavaleiros do Zodíaco (Saint Seiya) pertence ao povão da Bandai, Toei e ao

Sr. Kurumada, embora eu esteja negociando a libertação do mesmo caso ele não me entregue o Shun.

Blábláblá Jurídico 2:

O livro " Doze Reis E A Moça Do Labirinto." Pertence à Marina Colasanti e a editora "Global".

OBS: O conteúdo entre parênteses é retirado do livro "Doze Reis E A Moça Do Labirinto." de Marina Colasanti.

Doze Reis E A Moça Do Labirinto.

"Trezentas e sessenta e cinco quinas bem aparadas tem o labirinto de fícus no meio do jardim.

-Para que o labirinto, meu pai?- perguntou a filha.

-Para domar o vento -responde o pai-, que em cada quina se gasta, abranda o

sopro, e sai afinal, leve brisa, sem estragar as flores.

Doze nichos de azulejo azuis têm no fundo do jardim. E em cada nicho um rei barbudo, de mármore.

-para que os reis, meu pai?

-Para casar contigo, minha filha, quando chegar a hora."

Saori era a pequena filha do grande Rei Shion (nunca se perguntaram o porque da Saori aparecer lá no santuário sem qualquer família?) eles viviam num lindo castelo no meio da estrada da Chapeuzinho Vermelho com um esplendoroso jardim e os curiosos monumentos acima descritos.

Passou-se o tempo e a pequena Saori se tornou uma moça formada e disse:

-Hoje,meu pai, eu vou desencalhar yuhul! Como é que esses reis-desencalha-filha servem?

-É o seguinte, minha filha, você tem doze chances, o rei que você conseguir alcançar no meio deste labirinto será seu marido.

Mal ele disse isto e o 1º rei de mármore começou a se mover.

-Ilustre princesa completamente encalhada, eu sou o Rei Mu De Áries, se conseguir alcançar a mim dentro do labirinto do vento eu a desposarei.

Dizendo isto o rei Mu isola na madeira e segue para o início do labirinto. Saori o segue de perto e o rei Shion dá a partida.

O rei Mu desata a correr como se fosse tirar o pai da forca e quando a moça já não pode vê-lo, usa seu pó de pirlimpimpim e aparece na chegada.

-Oh! Rei Mu, você me venceu! Aí de mim! Que farei agora?

-Sei lá, minha filha, se vira!

-Mu de Áries, já que venceu a minha filha Saori você está livre!

-Yuhul!! Liiiiiiiiivre!!! Livre ! Livre!

O rei Mu foi para a cidade da Chapeuzinho Vermelho e se tornou vendedor de gado bovino e ovino (Mu e Mé ltda.).

Passado um mês a princesa Saori, já curada do trauma psicológico foi tentar o 2º rei.

-Oh honrada princesa, eu sou o rei Aldebaran de Touro e, se conseguires me alcançar numa corrida pelo labirinto do vento, serei teu esposo.

Como da 1ª vez os dois jovens se postaram no início do labirinto e o grande rei Shion deu início à corrida.

Aldebaran, com seus 2 metros e meio de altura e suas longas pernas, não encontrou problema em pular o labirinto e antes da jovem (e encalhada) Saori alcançar o meio da prova ele já se encontrava na chegada.

-Aí de mim! Não dou uma dentro! Já perdi meu marido!

-Isola!

-Tu, Aldebaran de Touro, venceste minha filha Saori e então conquistaste tua liberdade.

-Até,povão!!

Aldebaran, a exemplo de Mu , seguiu para a cidade da Chapeuzinho Vermelho e se tornou um renomadissimo jogador de basquete.

Passado mais um mês, Saori resolveu que desencalharia para mostrar para o servo Seiya que estava dando em cima dela descaradamente. E lá estava o 3º rei:

-Esplendorosa princesa Saori, Eu sou o rei Saga de Gêmeos e se me alcançares no trajeto do labirinto do vento eu lhe tomarei como rainha.

Os dois partiram correndo ao ouvir o sinal de Shion, Saga correu como o velocista do Brasil que derrubaram lá nas olimpíadas e quando a jovem, mas nada vigorosa Saori ficou decididamente para trás ele puxou um walk-talk e ligou para seu irmão gêmeo, o rei Kanon de Gêmeos que correu para a chegada sem ninguém ver e então todos pensaram que o rei Saga já havia chegado.

-Aí de mim! Novamente perdi meu partido! E olha que esse era bom!

-Saí pra lá coisa feia!- E Kanon pensa: O que o Saga vai ter de me pagar por isso, nem te conto!

-Rei Saga, você também deixou minha filha encalhada, está livre!

Saga e Kanon foram para a cidade da Chapelzinho Vermelho (que novidade) e fundaram uma loja de logros e brincadeiras (todas envolvendo uma pessoa ir parar em um outro lugar magicamente).

Mais um mês de encheção de saco por parte do depravado do Seiya e Saori partiu para o 4º rei:

-Princesa de cabelo esquisito, eu,o rei Mínimo Múltiplo Comum, er... , digo, Máscara da Morte de Câncer aceitarei sua mão em casamento se a senhorita me alcançar no trajeto do labirinto do vento.

Mal dito isto Shion deu a partida e a princesa começou a correr enquanto MMC ficava parado.

-O que houve? Quer casar com o minha filha?

-Não! Vá de retro! Eu estou terminando a macumba paralisante!

E dito isto, MMC jogou um fio de cabelo de Saori num caldeirão e a princesa foi imobilizada permitindo a passagem do rei em completa segurança.

-Nããããããããão!!!! Perdi outro partido!! Não! Não! Não!

-Saori se comporte! E quanto a você MMC, está livre!

-Está nada!- Dizem aldeões com tochas e porretes- Bruxo por aqui não fica!

E iniciou-se uma perseguição ao rei MMC que dizem durar até os dias de hoje...

Mais um mês, mais um olho roxo pro Seiya e mais um rei.

-Eu sou o rei Aioria de Leão e desposarei a ti, nobre princesa, caso me alcance no labirinto do ve...

Antes que Aioria termine sua frase, um baita rolo de macarrão lhe atinge a cabeça.

-Aioria! Como pode? Me deixou com as crianças em casa para arranjar essazinha, aí?

E ele apanha novamente.

-Marin? Er,... Meu bem! Onde estão as crianças? Como vai a sua mãezinha?

-Ora seeeeeu!

E Aioria parte correndo com Marin quase lhe nocauteando com o rolo de macarrão.

-¬¬' e desta vez eu nem perdi!

-Er..., filhinha ele está livre de você mas aquela lá vai acabar com a raça dele-.-'!

Passado mais um mês, (caramba! Só passa mês nessa fic!) Saori foi torturar...er, tentar o próximo rei e lá estava ele.

-Namastê! Eu sou Shaka, o rei de Virgem e segundo meu mentor, Buhda, eu devo me casar com você caso me alcance pelo trajeto do Labirinto do Vento!

Saori se posicionou.

-Mas antes, vou lhe contar sobre a verdade...

E ele fala, fala, fala, fala, fala, fala, fala, fala, fala, fala, fala, e fala mais ainda.

A princesa que não era de ferro (e sim de silicone), acabou pegando no sono.

-ZZZZzzzzZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZzzzz!!!!!!!!!!!

E enquanto ela dormia, o soberano papagaio correu como o vento e chegou ao final do percurso!

-Yeah! Eu não vou me casar com ela!!!!!!!!

Mas todo o povoado está dormindo :

-ZZZZzzzzZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZzzzzzZZZZZzzzz!!!!!!!!!!!

-Ei! Acordem!! Eu ganhei!!

-Ah?!? Ó, sim, claro, você venceu minha filha e...-olha no script porque de tanto sono esqueceu a fala... afinal ele não falava a dois meses e tem que treinar todo mês para lembrar...- você está livre, honorável rei Shaka!

-Nani?

-FORA DO MEU REINO! VAI PASTAR!!!!!!!!! SOME ASSOMBRAÇÃO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-ASSOMBRAÇÃO?ONDE?!?!?

Já _por aqui_, o rei Shion lasca _aquele _chute no rei Shaka e ele vai parar (dez mil reais pra quem acertar!) na cidade da Chapeuzinho Vermelho!!! Aí, ele passa o resto da vida meditando o porque dele ter sido expulso do reino...

Adivinhem, um mês e várias cantadas o Seiya depois mais um rei!!!!!!! UAU!! INOVADOR!!!

-Eu sou o rei Dohko de Libra, minha jovem, se me alcançar pelo labirinto, me casarei contigo...

Saori pensa "Ei! Desse aí eu não perco! Se bem que ta meio passado....¬¬ Ok, muito passado.....certo,certo, mais passado impossível...então vou ficar encalhada pra sempre??Não! ¬¬vai te que ser assim..."

-Pois não, rei Dohko.

-"Ah não! Não pensei que ela estivesse tããããããããão desesperada! ¬¬ pensei sim, mas, isso não vem ao caso....Só me resta uma escolha!"

Dohko Sai correndo feito gato de cachorro e quando entra no labirinto a Saori não o vê (como é lerda!) e usa o... o....o....Sei lá! O cajado mágico dele e vira jovem de novo e ganha da Saori!

-Isso não vale!!!!

-Quem disse que não?

-Eu, a soberana daqui, a boazona,a gostosa a...sei lá! ENFIM, EU!

-Sei lá você é....

-¬¬

-quer mesmo saber? Rei é mais que princesa entonces eu vou dar o fora!

Dohko pega o cajado, despede-se do Shion e vai embora...

-Papai!

-Xim -.- ?

-VOCÊ-DEIXOU-ELE-IR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Hum-hum!

-POOOOOOOOOOOOOORQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?????????

-.-o.o-.-o.o ....porque ele pediu, ué!

Peeeeeeeeeeedra.

-I... acho que ela ta viciada nesse troço de reis de mármore!

Todos-."

Dohko foi vender elixir da longevidade (lê-se VIAGRA) na cidade da Chapeuzinho Vermelho e fez fama, fortuna e provavelmente alguns filhos.

Aí....acontece mais uma coisa nova....passa mais um mês. Mas o rei não acorda! !!! Então, Saori que já tava de saco cheio foi lá.

-ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZ.........

-Er....REI ACORDE LOGO PRA CASAR COMIGOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

O pobre soberano de mármore se apavora com tão fatídica ameaça e acorda em choque, toma um tombo e cai com tudo no chão.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Er...Você pode correr?

-Acho que não!!- e começa a dramatizar a situação como se o mármore de seu traseiro estivesse quebrado.

-Ótimo!!! Vamos para a partida!!!

-Ma-mas! Eu tô dodói!

-Por que você acha que eu vou correr?

-Você é má!!!! BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-Isso não adianta!!!! Eu SOU má!!!

-Certo...-Ele se levanta meio dolorido e esfregando o bumbum- Eu, Rei Miro de Escorpião e ele, Fofucho de Escorpião, te desafiamos para uma corrida pelo Labirinto do Vento! Caso você ganhe, se casará com o Fofucho!

-COM O FOFUCHO?

-SIM!! Eu não arrisco tudo isso! –Aponta pra si mesmo.

-¬¬'''''''''

Miro cochichando com o Fofucho- Fô, desculpa!!!! EU NÃO VOU PERDER!!!! Fofucho? Tá bravo? Me perdoa???? Fô?

-Rei Miro?

-Er...VAMOS CORRER!!!!!

E os jovens se dirigem ao ponto de largada! Shion dá a partida!!! Mas Miro está ferido e Saori está na frente! Não, Miro está na frente! Saori! Miro! Saori! Miro!!! Saori! Miro! Saori! Miro!!! Saori! Miro! Saori! Miro!!!Saori! Miro! Saori! Miro!!!Saori! Miro! Saori! Miro!!!Saori! Miro! Saori! Miro!!!Saori! Miro! Saori! Miro!!!Saori! Miro! Saori! Miro!!Saori! Miro! Saori! Miro!!!Saori! Miro! Saori! Miro!!!Saori!!!

E eles estão cabeça a cabeça! Chegando a linha de chegada!!! Não da pra ver quem vai ganhar minha gente!!!! E Saori pisa com o salto no Miro!!! Eu não queria ser aquele bloco de mármore recém revivido minha gente!!!! E Miro para!!! Agarra o pé ! Começa a pular!!!!

-&$!&¨¨&(&)¨#!#!#$!!#¨"&¨((&$"))¨#$""?:()&(!!!!!!!!

Minha gente ele ficou braaaaaaaaaaavo!!!! E Saori está quase na linha de chegada! Miro se desespera!!! SERÁ QUE ELA FINALMENTE VAI GANHAR???

Será que o rei Miro vai se casar e deixar de galinhagem? Será que a Marianna vai me matar pelo que eu estou fazendo com o Miro dela??? MAS ESPEREM!!!! Miro em um momento de desespero, JOGOU O FOFUCHO!!!! ISSO MESMO, MINHA GENTE!!! ELE JOGOU O BICHINHO DE PELÚCIA DE MÁRMORE!!!!

FLASH!

A Comissão-Julgadora-para-Fatos-Inacreditáveis está analisando a foto da chegada! E lá vem eles com o resultado!!!! EU NÃO ACREDITO!!!! FOFUCHO VENCEU A CORRIDA!!!!!

-FOFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCHO!!!! FOFUUUUUUUUUUUCHOOOOOOO!!!!!

-FOFUCHO!!!! Eu sempre acreditei em você!!!- Miro vem CORRENDO e abraça o bicho-de-pelúcia-de-mármore.

-Você está bem???Por que não correu contra minha filha????

-Er....porque....é que na hora eu fiquei com vontade de ir ao banheiro, mas não podia parar! Aí, já que eu sou MUITO esperto, bonito, gostoso, lindo, magnífico, tudo de bom....

-Esqueceu o modesto.

-É! E isso também, eu joguei o Fofucho, porque, afinal, era a vida dele que estava em jogo!!!

-Er...certo...você está livre, o bicho-de-pelúcia-de-mármore também! Pode ir.

-Só uma coisinha....Onde tem um banheiro??

-Terceira porta à esquerda.

Desse dia em diante, Miro se tornou contador de histórias para boi dormir na biblioteca pública da cidade da Chapeuzinho Vermelho, mas como eram muito chatas suas histórias para boi dormir, ele e Fofucho foram despedidos conseguindo tempos depois um emprego com o Mu, que estava tendo problemas de insônia bovina.

E venta o vento, cai a chuva, crescem as plantas, passa o tempo, crescem as crianças, assam os pães, trovejam os trovões...

-Você não é pago pra filosofar!

Ma-mas!!

-Nada de mais!!! NARRE!!!

Bem, enfim, passa-se mais um mês e lá está, forte e imponente o 9º rei, Aioros de Sagitário!

-Forte e imponente? Ele se escondeu de mim atrás do Seiya!!!

-Seiya! Me ajude!!! Eu mal aproveitei a vida ainda!!!! Eu não quero que ela me mate!!!

-Ela não vai te matar!!

-Diz isso porque é sua filha!!!

-º¬º

Todos -Seiya?

-º¬º

Todos -Deixa pra lá!

-O fato é, nono rei, que se não correr contra Saori o Seiya correrá em seu lugar!!!

-Quê????Esse é o golpe mais baixo que eu já vi!!!

-Precisa ver um chute na canela!

-é modo de dizer....

-VOCÊ VAI CORRER OU NÃO?!?!?!?!?!

-Tem terceira opção???

-NÃO!!!!!

-Então eu corro!!!!! Calma!!! Princesa de TPM é demais pra mim....

TABEFE

-Aí!!! E diz que não é TPM....

Os participantes se colocaram na linha de partida e mais uma vez, Shion deu a partida!

Corre princesa, corre rei de mármore e quando vê que está fora de forma, Aioros, o Rei de Sagitário, lança um flecha com uma corda amarrada para que Saori tropece!!!! A MINA DEU UM ESCORREGA RADICAL!!!! Digo, er, a princesa foi ao chão e o rei começou sua dancinha ridícula da vitória.

-YHUL!!! Só dá o Oros!!!!! YUHUL!!! Eu sou demais!!!!

-Por favor, pare com isso!!! Eu nem ligo pra sua trapaça na minha filha, só pare com isso!!!!

Aioros que só parecia burro, foi a cidade da Chapeuzinho Vermelho e fez com que lhe entregassem a prefeitura sob a ameaça de dançar mais.

Eu vou falar logo antes que tome bronca, passou mais um mês, pronto!!!

-Eu sou o Rei Shura de Capricórnio e se por um acaso do destino, uma gracinha da Thyke ou sorte mesmo, você me vencer, eu caso contigo.

-O.o

-Vai ter corrida ou não?

-Calma, Rei Shura, a Saori ta indo pra largada.

-SEM MIM??

Depois de uma briguinha infame por ela ter "tentado trapacear contra o mais honesto dos homens" a corrida teve início.

Saori e Shura correram muito, mas quando a princesa começou a virar as 365 quinas do labirinto, Shura puxou sua fiel espada e abriu caminho até o fim do mesmo.

-Você destruiu meu jardim!!!!

-Desencana, rei Shion, é só o narrador enrolar que cresce de novo...

-Ei, você!!! Devolva a excalibur de nosso valoroso Rei Arthur e não sofrerá!!!

Todos- QUÊ???

-Você roubou a excalibur de nosso rei!!! Iremos acabar com você!!!!!

E esse foi o início de uma bela perseguição lendária.

Aqui estou, podendo enrolar, então vejam uma bela passagem de mês! Tão bela como nunca houve antes!!!!Magnífica!!!! Esplendorosa!!! E....

-já acabou seu tempo!

Quê?!?!?!

-Meu jardim tá até precisando aparar!!

Certo, eu não mereço....Passou mais um mês.

-Eu, Rei Camus de Aquário lhe desafio, princesa, a vencer-me em uma partida de xadrez!!!

-XADREZ????

-Correr é muito antiquado e infantil!

-Xx

-u.u

-Ma-mas....e as regras?????

-Regras? Quais?

-Ma-mas...e o script???

RASG

-Qual????

Er....os participantes se colocaram perante a mesa e...e...jogaram.....jogaram...jogaram....jogaram....ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz...............

-Senhorita Saori, JOGA LOGO!!!!!

-Desisto.....

-Quê?

-desisto....

-O QUÊ?

-EU DESISTO!!!! VOCÊ VENCEU EU NÃO SEI JOGAR ESSA DROGA!!!!

Todos acordam com a gritaria e o rei não perdeu tempo e exigiu sua liberdade. Assim que se viu livre ele foi para a cidade onde abriu a primeira sorveteria da história com os primeiros escravos (lê-se Hyoga e Isaak) da história!!

Passou mais um mês, o ano tava acabando e a Saori ficando velha , decrépita e viciada em sorvete, pois sempre que perdia um rei ia com tudo no sorvete de flocos (por que acham que é o mais difícil de achar?). E o Rei Afrodite despertou.

Todos- REI???

-EU SOU UMA RAINHA!!!!!

-PAAAAAAAAAAAAPIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!! Eu não vou casar com o Michael Jackson!!!!!

-Eu nunca agarraria criancinhas,sua enrugada!!!!

-ENRUGADA!!!! OLHA AQUI, SUA BICHA, EU USO BOTOX PRA QUE???? E você que ta com o cabelo todo seco de ficar como pedra???

-Pelo menos eu tenho cabelo!!! Isso aí parece um polvo na sua cabeça!!!!

-COMO OUSA ZOAR O CABELO DE UMA PRINCESA?????

-COMO OUSA ZOAR UMA RAINHA???

-ORA SUA DRAG QUEEN DE UMA FIGA!!!!!

E "as duas" começam a rolar, estapear, arrancar cabelo, gritar, enfim, briga de mulher.

-Rei Shion....devemos para-las?

-Seiya??? Você descobriu o botão que desliga o drena-mente!!!

-HUAHUAHAUHAUAHUAHAUHAUHAUHAU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Acha mesmo que fui eu??? É que o rei Shura tava querendo....Dreninha, nunca vou te esquecer!!!!

-Er...Seiya, se você parar aquelas moçoilas desposara a mão de minha herdeira!!!!

O pobre Seiya só entendeu que tinha que parar a briga, e salvou Saori. Eles tiveram que se casar e foram briguentos para sempre...

E Afrodite??? Bem...ele(a) foi até a cidade da Chapeuzinho Vermelho e abriu uma floricultura que logo dominou o mercado pela alta qualidade de suas flores.

FIM

Agora....er.... minhas explicações.

1º-O FOFUCHO NÃO É MEU!!!! É só uma homenagem à querida Mari (Yoros) que gentilmente me cedeu ele por uma fic.

2º- quem estiver me vaiando pelo julgamento do Afrodite, eu digo que eu não tenho nada contra o Dido!!!! Eu amo ele!!!! É que para o desenvolvimento da fic ele deveria ser boiolão.

Curtiram?

Então comentem!!!!

Tchau!!!!

Luly Amamiya.


End file.
